


How Tough Are Ya?

by Caskets_Here



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I got bored, here's the randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/Caskets_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has the strangest dreams....</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Tough Are Ya?

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and what not earlier today, so enjoy?

"Welcome to the salty Spatoon," said the bouncer," How tough are ya?"  
Frank looked him, eyes narrowed and lip   
snarling," How tough am i? How tough am I? I play guitar in a mother fucking BAND! How tough are you?"  
The bouncer squinted at Frank, spit violently on the ground and punched him square in the nose.Frank didn't even flinch.  
The bouncer's arm shattered into about a million and five different pieces and floated away. He looked Frank, really looked at him and then smiled," Yeah, you're tough, alright." He moved aside and gestured towards the entrance," Welcome to the Salty Spatoon."  
Frank smirked and walked in, a swagger in his step and a malevolent smirk on his naturally pouted pink lips.


End file.
